Dependent
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: The story of how Mimuro and Nisei met, became friends, and then became so much more. Valentine's fluff. MimuroxNisei T for language


**It's valentine's day~! And as one of the things I'm doing today I'm giving you guys more of my favorite semi-canon pairing!  
So, Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

I've known Mimuro-sempai since I was fourteen years old, I was a new student at Septimal Moons academy, he was a kind idiotic second year.

-X-  
A small, girlish figure was leaning on the wall of the narrow hall of the academy, long straight locks of black hair obscuring his eyes.

"Excuse me, miss, are you new here?" came a gentle, slightly deep voice.

Nisei looked up at the voice, seeing a tall youth with very fair hair and green eyes. Nisei had to tilt his head back slightly to meet the other boy's eyes with his own chocolate brown eyes, and that made the black curtain of hair slide back revealing the face underneath.

"I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were a girl!" Mimuro was so flustered that he felt an urge to run to his dormitory room and hide.

Being mistaken for a girl didn't help Nisei's mood, which was already bad; he was in this school not of his own will, he wouldn't be able to see his precious little sister, and now the fact that this idiot had mistaken him for a girl made him want to cry.  
His father always told him that he was feminine, weak, that he looked like "one of those disgusting gay people."  
Nisei had never asked what he want to (something along the lines of "what the hell is wrong with that?"), but he was afraid of what his father would do to him for talking back.

"Go the fuck away!" Nisei's voice was slightly horse, he was still trying to hold back those obnoxious tears.

Mimuro was taken aback, and if his heart hadn't been doing odd things when he looked at the black haired boy, he would've done as he asked and left him alone.

"Hey, I didn't mean anything by that... I mean, I like your hair much better then mine." Mimuro smiled a little self-conscious smile, almost like he wanted Nisei to make fun of him for that stupid comment.

But Nisei simply glared with slightly watery eyes, willing the older boy to go away. Mimuro didn't go away how ever, he hated seeing anyone upset, and this strange, feminine boy was tugging on Mimuro's heart in a way he'd never felt before.

"My name's Mimuro, can you tell me yours?" The blond boy had realized that staying on the subject of the long, girlish looking hair was not a good idea, and was trying to restart the conversation.

"It's Nisei" came the rude and cold reply.

"Nisei... How long have you been here? Would you like to come see the rest of the school?" Mimuro dragged Nisei along with him as he walked down the hall, telling about the school and just about anything else.  
But Nisei felt his bad mood leaving as he was dragged down halls and around the cafeteria, and he started to laugh and answer the constant questions from his Sempai.

And by the next day they were best friends.

-X-

And when my birthday rolled around that year, he was the only person who remembered that I was turning 15. My father hadn't done anything for my birthday. and I hadn't told anyone in the school about my fifteenth.

-X-

Nisei stared through his curtain of black hair at the fair haired boy in front of him, not quite sure if he should believe what he was seeing. The black haired boy was sitting on his small bed on the edge of the room, and the lights where off leaving him in complete darkness; the light from the hall blinded him at first.  
Mimuro was standing in the door way to his room with two chocolate cake slices and a small wrapped gift.

"Sempai... Why?..."

"It's your birthday, I thought I'd do something for it since you seem to have no other friends..." Mimuro set the cake on the bedside table and sat down next to the younger boy, unconsciously sitting as close as he could.

"But.. How did you know..."

"I asked Sensei" Mimuro wanted Nisei to smile, but this surprise seemed to only confuse him.

"Mimuro-Sempai, you idiot..." Nisei smiled happily and reached for a slice of cake and handed it to the blond boy, picking up the other plate for himself.

Mimuro quietly ate his piece of cake, not sure how his Kempai would react to this act of familiarity.

"You know, I like hazelnut cake better then chocolate" Nisei said it with such a straight face the it took the older boy a couple seconds to realize what he had said.

"You jackass!" Mimuro pushed the black haired boy over playfully and they both began to laugh. Soon they were both laughing like there was no cares in the world; it was nice, a lot nicer then sitting alone it the dark feeling miserable, which was what Nisei had planned to do with his birthday.

-X-

That cliche idiot gave me three hair bands for my birthday, he said I should wear my hair up because "my face is cute and I shouldn't hide it."

When I met my sacrifice, that Seimei bastard, my life got so much more painful. The only constant thing I could lean on was Mimuro-Sempai; even when my world was just the pain of Seimei's abuse, both mentally and physically, there was always Mimuro-Sempai.

-X-

The fair haired boy packed up the first-aid kit and put it on a shelf, that white box was getting far too much use in Mimuro's opinion. Then he sat down beside the bandaged, shivering boy who was sitting on the bed.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Mimuro said as he reached for a blanket and wrapped it around Nisei's thin shoulders.

Nisei hesitated for a moment, the mask that he'd been building to hide himself from the pain was a way of life now. Mimuro gently stroked Nisei's soft kitten ears, and that soothed the younger boy enough.

"Bloodless... Seimei picked a fight and then he gave me orders to not defend myself but only defend him from their attacks" Mimuro felt a cold anger towards the sacrifice welling up inside of him, but he kept it under control.

"Then he started with mental attacks of his own, they were both beating me down till I looked so pathetic that bloodless backed off... Why does Seimei... How does he even use wordspells?" Mimuro had no idea, but saying that Seimei was a dangerous super mind wouldn't help Nisei's mood.

"S-Sempai... Why do they all hate me?" Nisei's eyes, which were already watery, began to produce tears, they fell quietly and fast down his porcelain cheeks.

Mimuro had never seen his black haired friend cry, but lately he'd been seeing just how broken a frail the human being behind the mask was.

The green eyed boy wrapped the blanket closer around his friend and pulled him close, not knowing any other way to comfort him. Nisei started when he first felt the warm arms around him, but it was too pleasant and comforting to do anything more then cuddle his cold, thin body into Mimuro's strong chest and sob quietly.

Soon Mimuro was hugging Nisei protectively instead of cuddling him to comfort him, and a soft black tail was twitching side to side happily.

This was the first time Mimuro had seen Nisei cry, and he decided that he hated it.

-X-

He was always there for me, even when he was confused about his own feelings; he'd never let any problems of his own get in the way of his own understanding of my problems.

Soon enough he had confessed... I had thought I was becoming a psychopath, but how could we be together if I was?

Maybe it isn't so bad spending time with an idiot, my idiot.

* * *

**OMG YOU GUYS THAT WAS SO CORNY! Though, I think those two needed some love, so there it is~! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! *huggles*  
**


End file.
